Tremble
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Megumi accidentally burned herself, and Souma had a nice idea to cool her off. LEMON.


Tremble

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki no Souma. But this fic is purely mine.

Warning: Lemon. OOC. Awful. Surprising plot. May contains much typo(s), gramatical errors and misspelling because English is not my main language.

* * *

It was a beautiful Tuesday. Supposed to be. The sky is really bright as Souma and Megumi walk away from their beloved dorm.

Today, Souma and Megumi have a different schedule. He has enterpreneurship class, basic technique of Thailand cookery, food commodity and kitchen layout and structure. While Megumi has physical education, pastry class, restaurant business and accounting, and menu concepting.

"What are you gonna make at the pastry class?" Souma asked while they had a walk to the main building.

"I have no idea either. But if I'm not mistaken, we could bring our products home."

"Spare me some." He said. "Sweets isn't my major so I want to learn more."

"So why don't you take the class as well?" She asked.

"I do." Souma replied. He shove his bag and found his remarkable dried-squid, then starts to chew it on. "But I skip it twice overslept."

Megumi can't help herself to giggles. "You should try it yourself next time. Pastry class is really fun."

"Is it?"

Megumi nodded.

"Have a lunch with me later." Souma smirked. "The breeze at the rooftop is really amazing."

"Yeah, sure."

Then they walk separated to their own class.

* * *

His first schedule is absolutely bore. Sensei explaind so much numbers, to get profit, food cost etc, etc, etc. Souma felt his eyes getting heavier everytime when he blinked. Almost half of the students did not listening. Hayama Akira wrote something on his note, looking at the white board often. He such a diligent one. Kurokiba put his phone beneath the desk, his fingers tap fast and sistematic. Souma bet he's playing game.

The topics on the whiteboard is changed. Numbers and any other words are jumbled. Souma gave up trying to wide awake and begin to fall asleep.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Yukihira Souma."

Souma jolted a bit when he heard his name mentioned. In front if the class, Takumi Aldini is speak to his sensei and then waved his hand to him. Souma lazily stood up and leave the class with the blonde. Takumi fasten his pace and Souma ended up sense something strange when following his steps right to the medical clinic.

"You lived with Tadakoro in a dorm, right?" He asked. "You should take her home now."

"What's going on?" Souma frowned.

"She accidentally burn herself."

"Is it bad until I need to take her home? Burns are pretty common injuries in the kitchen, right?"

"Pretty much."

Souma and Takumi walk through the clinic and he saw Tadakoro Megumi, laying on clinic's bed with swollen eyes. Her right hand is banded. Alice sit next to her and pat her head lightly. Seeing her trembling body, it supposed to be quite severe.

"What's happened to her?" Souma asked calmly to the doctor.

"She got sugar burns in the pastry class." The doctor replied.

"Sugar burns?" Souma frowned

"Her hand is scorched by caramel syrup. The injured area is pretty wide."

Souma opens his mouth in surprise. "How could..."

"We're making _croquembouche_." Takumi explained. "I don't know what's happened. I heard she screamed and her hand is heavily scalded."

"She only had tears afterwards." Alice replied. "She said her hand is completely numb."

Souma said nothing. Megumi could nothing but silent cried. Her expression is terrible, her gaze is blank and she begins to shiver.

It must be very painful.

"Tadakoro, could you walk?" Souma walks closer to her bad and whisper gently. "Come on, I'll take you home."

After signed up the permission letter, Souma holds Megumi and takes her home. Megumi sometimes sobs, her skin felt so cold as if she had frozen. Her trembling body makes her unable to walk properly.

"Are you cold?" He asked, feeling worried.

Souma put Megumi on the bench and takes off his uniform blazer. He put it on Megumi's shoulder to make her warm and begin to lift her up. Souma carried her walk to the dorm.

"Suprising, you're light." He chuckled. "Should we call your family about this? I mean...you got an accident. They supposed to know."

Megumi didn't reply. She put her head on his shoulder and shook her head lightly.

"No? Okay. Don't worry. You'll be alright."

Megumi squeeze Souma's shoulder with her other hand. She felt too weak and too sick to speak and walk. When they arrived, Souma heads to her bedroom and put her gently on the bed. The dorm was very quiet. He bet there's no one besides them.

"Do you need something?" He asked.

Megumi only shook her head. Souma take her shoes and socks off, then also pull her braid apart so she could sleep comfortingly.

"You could not sleep with your cook uniform. I would take it off."

Souma gets her other clothes hanging on the wall, and slowly unbuttoned her chef jacket. Megumi is already half-asleep when Souma pulling out her chef jacket, and also her pants. He noticed something when he put her clothes on.

She looks really cute when she' sleeping.

Megumi had medium, firm breast. She used white, thin, cotton camisol under her chef jacket. Her skin is incredibly soft, with bright ivory color. Souma bet it's the softest thing he ever touched in his life.

She had a light rash on her inner thighs, leaving cute red blushes look on her skinny legs.

How come she had that light rash?

Could it be she grinding herself on a pillow, imagine she had sex with her crush?

How would she look like when she turned on?

Would she takes off her bra and rub herself also?

How would her horny moan sounds like? Would she screamed when she came or maybe she'll gulp her voice and bit her lips hard?

Souma shook his head and put her cook uniform in her basket laundry.

He rushed to his room, completely forgot that he have to go back to his class. He washed his face repeatedly to cool down his head. He mocked himself as much dirty thought about Megumi and her light rash on her thigh. It's silly, actually. He almost can see clearly Nikumi's breast and thighs everyday, as well as the Nakiris and any other pretty girl in Tootsuki. None of them came in his fantasy.

Then now he could imagine how Megumi grinding herself at night, moaning her prince charming's name with lustful, trembling voice.

" _Aah...ngg..So...Souma-kun...nnh..."_

Holy shit!

Now he could heard it clearly in his mind...

"Ahosouma!" He yelled at himself, squeeze his own crotch in anger. "Cut it off! She's your best friend!"

He dried his face with a towel and sighed. He could not believe himself as well. He used to go with Megumi everywhere. They spend many times, in the joy and sorrow. They also take care each others, so Souma is really trust her as his best friend.

After many times had passed, he can't believe he gets aroused by her.

"You shitty pervert..." Souma mocked himself.

* * *

"I would like to buy aloe vera gel, please."

The shopkeeper takes a bottle of aloe vera gel from the shelf on his back. Souma pays it with a bottle of lemonade soda as well.

"You're nasty brat." The shopkeeper grinned. "You should buy a lubricated rubber. That's more safely."

Souma feel his cheeks heated. The shopkeeper's laugh out loud. He awkwardly laugh and give him ¥1.000.

"No, it isn't." He exclaimed. "My friend had scorched and some people of my dorm said aloe gel could help."

"It is." The shopkeeper give him the change. "It could nourished your skin. Also protect minor cuts and burns. Besides, it really help to lubricate the entrance."

"Thanks, anyway." Souma takes his stuff and walk away.

He rushed to his dorm. Everyone's here, having dinner. Today they eat a thick-cut pork belly stew, stir fried vegetable, assorted pickles and white, fluffy steamed rice. Ibusaki takes a second for his rice right after he finished the previous one. Sakaki eats her meal without rice, and everyone had enjoyed the meal.

"Yukihiracchi! Come, come! This is really nice." Yoshino shouted at him, overexcited. "Maruiicchi made it!"

"Yes, please." He replied. "Where's Tadakoro?"

"She's sleeping. She looks really tired so we will left some her part in the fridge." Sakaki answered.

Souma eat his dinner quickly. He's still chewing up the meat when everyone begins to left the table. He's alone at last, thinking about what should he made for Megumi's dinner since she might be still in recovered condition. Today's menu may be way too heavy for her.

Then a bright idea comes to his mind.

* * *

"Tadakoro? I'm going in."

Souma walks into her room. Megumi sat on her bed, blowing her dark blue hair with hair dryer. A damp towel laid on her shoulder. Looks like she's had a shower before. She's already wear her pajama. She looks pale, even she doesn't look had a fever. His father had told him if someone had a medium to severe burns, his or her energy would surprisingly dropped because of cooling and recovering process.

"Souma-kun?" She smiled warmly and pat the place next to her. "Could you change my band, please? It's got wet and unconvenient."

"Yeah, sure. Wait a minute."

Souma put the tray he brought on the table and he begins to uncovered her injuried hand. The superficial is really awful. Her palm is swollen and blistered, while her hand itself is turning dark purple and slightly wrinkled. There are also blistering spots in the dark purple area.

"Oh God..." he mumbled. "This...this is really bad."

"It is." Megumi replied. "I was fool. When I arranged my _croquembouche_ , my pan is fell off and I catched it carelessly."

"So the caramel splashed on your hand?"

"It coated my hand." Megumi said. "I screamed and Takumi-kun washed my hand with lukewarm water certainly. He and Alice took me into the clinic then. I can't help myself but cried. It's so painful. My body's shaking and my hand felt numb."

Souma nodded. He heads to his room and takes aloe vera gel.

"Use this. Isshiki-senpai said it would help to recover your skin." He explained.

Souma rubs her injured hand very careful. A small whine escape from Megumi's small lips. Then he banded her hand gently, but tight enough. Megumi smiled and Souma takes his tray to her.

"I made you something good." He said. "Please dig in."

Megumi stare at his dish seriously. No, it isn't his signature demonic-hell dried squid. It's cold porridge with assorted fruits and nuts. It looks simple, nice and specifically-normal.

 _"Birchermüesli?"_ Megumi guessed. "Is it?"

"Yep. I use instant oat and Greek yoghurt. Then put much chopped fruit and lots of roasted nuts."

"You use honey, don't you?"

Souma grinned and brought her a jar of honey. "As much as you wish, madam."

"Drizzle it a bit, please."

Souma drizzle the honey over the porrigde and Megumi begins to dig in. It's really good. There are chopped peaches, strawberries, sultanas, kiwi, apples, pear and a little hint of orange. The crunchiness from walnuts and almonds give refreshing punch in the palatte.

"Is it good?" Souma asked.

Megumi nodded vigorously. Seriously, she's starving. She had nothing to eat since the morning, and today's awful incident blown away her appetite. She eats too rush until a spoonful of porridge choked her throat. Souma grabs a tissue and pat her chest gently. It's quite helpful. She spitted out her food and Souma wipe her mouth.

"Are you alright, Tadakoro?" He looks really worried.

"I'm fine." She smiled gently. "Thank you for the—"

It was fast. Megumi could not think clearly what's going on.

Souma presses his lips to hers. His warmth feel contrast and a bit shocking after a couple spoonful of cold porridge. He broke the kiss first and look deep inside her eyes.

"Tadakoro..." He said. "Maybe it sounds disgusting but...yeah, I actually really like you."

"Me too." She answered quickly.

"I mean...it wasn't in friends context." Souma awkwardly explain. "I really like your face. Your body. Your warm smile and somehow, I found your useless act is really, really cute. Nakiris and Nikumi-chan maybe looks more appealing. Sure, they're pretty girls with big busts. But, for me...honestly...I'm not interested."

Megumi frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I..ii...it's fine. You could forget what I'm talking about. It's not really important, right? Hahaha...hahaha..."

Megumi wants to say something. They always have something to say, or many things to say. Souma is one of her best friend—sometimes she slept in his room, watching one or two their favorite film. Or they lay on the dorm's rooftop in the middle of the night, looking at the starry night, talk about each other's dream. Every single time they spent is really amazing. Both of them know how to killing time, to erase boredom and to break the ice.

But now, Souma frozen stiff with boiled—dark red face. She wonders there's something wrong with them. Maybe he's mad or something...

"Souma-kun..." She exclaimed. "Can I have the aloe gel?"

"This? Y...yeah, sure."

Megumi takes the aloe gel and suddenly takes off her pajama pants. She use cute light-blue pantie. She rub her inner thighs lightly, as if Souma's wasn't there. He looked away, pretend doesn't look Megumi's beautiful skinny legs.

"Tadakoro..." he mumble. "Why do you have rashes on your thigh?"

"This? Ah, you've seen it when changing my clothes." She giggles. "It was shameful to say but, yeah...sometimes I jerk myself off."

Souma opened his mouth, suprised. "You...what?!"

"Come on, we're grown up now." She chuckled. "Masturbation is something most of teenagers have done."

"I..." Souma look at Megumi's innocent face. "I...never expected...you did it..."

"So what? It's normal, isn't it?" She laughed, even Souma still frozen stiff because of her words.

She puts on her pants and sit properly.

"I had someone I like..." she said. "He drive me in crazy. But he's far away from me. And I think, I could not chase him. He's really popular with girls. I bet he had womanizer talent. Well, even though he's popular he doesn't have any girlfriend so far. He's far too ambitious until he forgot some kinda stuff."

"Is he?"

Megumi nodded. "Well, what I can do just...I just can jerk himself off in my mind. It felt so good. He maybe doesn't like me at all. And for me, just imajine myslef making out with him is more than enough."

"Is he..." Souma gulped his fearness, had a name in his mind. "...is he Takumi Aldini?"

"What?" She laughed out loud. "No, he's not."

"Okay." Souma nodded. "Because all girls love him. He's the first one who help you today. So I guess it's him."

Silent.

Megumi slides herself closer to Souma and grabs his hand with her other hand.

"It's you." She whispered gently. "It's you, Souma-kun."

Souma's golden eyes widen. "Wh...wh...what do..."

"It's you." Megumi declared. "The one I love is you, Souma-kun."

Souma holds his breath when Megumi quietly climbs upon his lap and kiss him. Her kiss is awkward and only felt like touch of butterfly. Souma grabs her head and deepen their kiss. He's happy, really happy. Megumi hold him tightly and suck his lips, giving him jolt of surprise.

"Ta...ummh...Tadakoro..." he broke their kiss. "Why do you..."

"You kiss me first." She yelled. "Since you had said that you like me, I guess it clarified now. We love each other."

"Yeah." Souma put her on his lap and kiss her forehead.

Megumi kiss his cheeks and drowned herself into his embrace. She looks really happy. Sure, her love is requited. It was every girl's dream. While holding his new lover, Souma realized something which bother his mind since this afternoon.

"If..." he murmured. "If you said making out with me in your mind is more than enough...how about we do it _in real_?"

Megumi squeeze his shoulder, look at his golden eyes seriously. "What...Souma-kun, is it okay?"

"Yes, of course." He kiss her chin and stroke her back. "I like you and you always imagine making out with me. What's wrong with that?"

Megumi shook her head. "Nothing. I...i just can't believe it. It's like dreams come true."

"If your dream is..." Souma lift her up, laying down her back on the bed and unbuttoned her pajamas. "...have sex with me, I'll grant itu as many as you wish."

Souma takes off her pajamas and quite surprise she's not wearing her bra. Her medium, frim boobs jiggled lightly with both nipples erected. Souma bite his lips, feeling overexcited after saw her naked breasts with his own eyes. That's very beautiful.

"Don't stare too long." She whined. "It's embarassing."

" _Hai...hai..._ " Souma nodded, stroke her cheeks gently. "My lady..."

Souma bend down, kissing, licking and sucking her sweet nipples. Megumi twisted her body, grabs Souma's red hair. Jolt of pleasure shock her innocent body. His big, warm hand stroke her waist and pulling out her pants and panties slowly. Megumi bite her lips, trap her moan so there's no one could hear what's going on in her room. Souma rise his head and kiss Megumi's collarbone.

"What do you want tonight?" he asked gently. "Please don't ask to going rough. You're still too weak."

"I am." Megumi chuckled. "Do anything...gently."

"It's an honor." He exclaimed as he kiss Megumi's pelvis. "Then I'll help myself."

Souma spread her legs and completely astonished by her soft, silky, shaved womandhood. The light purple rash appear on her entrance. He wonder how Megumi did her masturbation. It must be pretty rough.

"You going hard when playing by yourself?" He asked, kissed her rashes on thigh gently. "It's bruished."

"A bit." Megumi closed her crotch, feeling embarassed. "But not as hard as you thought."

"Such as?"

Megumi did not answer. He kiss her pubic and clit, then suck it lightly. She clamp Souma's head, her body curved and wrinkled wild as well as she's burning. Her breath getting heavier, and turned into small, cute moan.

"Ah...aah..." She grind her thighs on Souma's cheek. "So good..."

"Uhm..." Souma suck her entrance and give a light kiss on there. "Would you like me to fuck you here, Tadakoro?"

"I...I'm not ready yet..." She cried. "It would be hurt..."

"Alright." He smiled. "Let's do it when you're ready."

Megumi noded. Souma takes the aloe gel, rub it thick and evenly on his fingers. Then, slowly, he put his index finger in Megumi's entrance. She moans loud, her body is trembled and curved. Her expression shows that it must be good. But Souma isn't really sure.

"Is it good?" he thrust his index finger gently.

"Yes...nnh...aaah..." she moans. "So...Souma-kun...nhh...so good..."

Her inside is really hot and tight. Many adult videos show woman's entrance are grip you tightly, and lubricant could help to loose and reduce the woman pain when doing it. Megumi's face getting red, her saliva is dripping as Souma thrust his finger faster. He add his middle finger and Megumi screams. He shocked and pulling out his hand certainly.

"I...I didn't mean to..." he apologized, feeling flustered.

"It's great." She whispered. "But quite hurts. Do it slower, please."

Souma nodded. He began to put his two fingers gently, trying to scisoring her. Megumi moans louder. Her boobs jiggled as she crawled and wrinkled her body in pleasure. He also feel her entrance is getting wet.

She's ready.

"Tadakoro..." Souma gets up. He takes his pants off. "Let me fuck your tits."

"So...Souma-kun, but—"

Souma crawls up until his thighs could touch Megumi's waist. He bend down himself and rub his fully erected cock to her breasts. Megumi shut her eyes, as a jolt of heat climbed and spread through her body. He never thought Souma would grind his manhood to her tits. Megumi tried to open her eyes and could see Souma really enjoyed himself as he rub his tip to Megumi's nipple. It's ticklish, stupid but feeling so good and sexy.

"So...Souma-kun..." Megumi chuckled in her low moan. "You silly pervert."

"Thank you." He grinned.

He clamped his member in Megumi's breast gap and thrust it gently. Megumi grabs her boob and rub it to him. She felt his member is throbbing, and light, clear liquid is splashed her collarbone.

"So...Souma-kun..." She whined. "F...fuck me in...please..."

"What an impatient lady." Souma chuckled. "Alright. Alright."

He throw Megumi's arms to his shoulder when he slightly lift her waist to get a good position. Their lips are met in deep, lustful kiss as Souma put himself in her entrance and thrust it hard to in.

"Ummh!"

Souma broke their kiss. Droplets of bloods stained Megumi's chin. She should feel so painful until she bit Souma's tongue so hard.

"That's hurt!" Souma yelled at her.

"I...It's even...more...painful." Megumi cried. "Go on. It's painful if you stand it like this."

"Uh...uhmm..."

Souma holds her back, thrust her gently. Her low moans become louder, and louder until she screamed after Souma feel he's hit a kind of wall inside. He could feel something hot flows down through Megumi's thigh. He always look at Megumi's face. It looks painful, but he insisted himself to keep going. Megumi scratchs his back, thrust him back until their belly slapped each other. Souma rub Megumi's cheek in worried, he's afraid he had ruined the pleasure.

"Ahn...Ta...dakoro..." He groaned. "So good...nggh...is it?"

"So good..." Megumi moaned lightly. "So good...ooh...oh God...so good..."

He thrust her harder and faster as she thrust him back and forth. He squeeze and knead Megumi's breasts as he suck Megumi's ear. Megumi grip his shoulder and curved her body when Souma felt her crotch is getting tighter and wet. He speed up his beat to catch Megumi's climax.

"Aaaaahhhh..."

"Urgh!"

She's flooded.

Her crotch is flooded by hers and his substance. Souma pulled out himself, staring at Megumi's whole naked body. He's flustered, and had nothing to do but hold his lover in deep, warm embrace.

"Wow..." Souma mumbled to himself. He stroke Megumi's hair when he's trying to catch his breath. Both of them is bath-sweating. Even the red blushes on Megumi's cheeks won't gone after a couple minutes.

"...So...uma-kun..." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

Megumi wrap him in her arms lightly. "Could you please...help me...to clear this up?"

"Sure." Souma kiss her lips gently. "Later on, sweetheart."

He laid himself at Megumi's bed, then cover their body with blanket. He's really tired, as when he had work in the kitchen for more than 12 hours. Souma never had any idea sex is really exhausting. He put Megumi's head on his chest, and put her injured hand on his forehead.

"Comfort?" he whispered.

"Uh-hm..." She nodded.

"Let's have a rest." Souma kiss her arm. "I belive you're as tired as me."

Megumi did not answer. She had fallen asleep. Souma can't help it but giggled. He pat her back lightly.

"If today your hand is scorched by a hot caramel syrup, you scorched my heart with your, naughty, lustful inner self, Tadakoro." He mumbled and shut his eyes to sleep.

* * *

 _Croquembouche:_ A _**croquembouche**_ or _**croque-en-bouche**_ is a French dessert consisting of choux pastry balls piled into a cone and bound with threads of caramel. (Wikipedia).

 _Birchermüesli_ is a breakfast and brunch dish based on raw rolled oats and other ingredients including grains, fresh or dried fruits, seeds and nuts, and may be mixed with cow's milk, soy milk, almond milk, yogurt or fruit juice. Developed around 1900 by Swiss physician Maximilian Bircher-Benner for patients in his hospital, muesli is available in a packaged dry form, ready made, or freshly made.

 **Hello everyone. This is my second english fanfiction. By the way, I had sugar burns in the college when I'm in practical lesson. It was only a drop of caramel, not a big splashed like Megumi had. It's hot as hell, and you CANNOT wash it with cold or ice water, otherwise it would stick on your skin. After some medical treatment, I felt my body is really weak, like when you woke up in the cold morning.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. I know there's a lot of grammatical error in there. English is not my main language, and I'm really bad at writing. But i did my best and hopefully you could give me one or two advice in review :3**


End file.
